No Need for Straw Hats
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Tenchi One Piece Crossover. After Mihoshi accidentally sends the Tenchi gang to the One Piece world, Luffy invites them to join his crew until Washu can send them back. Insanity to the max! Please R
1. No Need for Portals

A/N: Time for the May installment of the EI crossover series. This time is yet another One Piece installment with Tenchi this time. This Tenchi universe is the standard OVA meets TV so it will have some stuff from the OVA yet have Kiyone in it. I know, I know work on the other unfinished but I have plans in the future for something... anyways enjoy No Need for Straw Hats.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi nor One Piece. If I did 4kids wouldn't have gotten their hands on One Piece... I hate that evil 4kids... their evil... EVIL!

Tenchi: What you change about my anime.

Me: Sorry Tenchi, I didn't see you...

Tenchi: ...

No Need for Straw Hats

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: No Need for Portals

It was almost lunchtime at the Masaki residence. Sasami was preparing lunch while Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone watched a soap opera. It was almost lunchtime and Washu hadn't come out of her lab yet.

"Can someone go get Washu…" said Sasami from the kitchen.

"I'll go get her!" said Mihoshi.

It wasn't until after she went into Washu's lab that Ayeka, Ryoko and Kiyone realized who went in… they knew doom was coming and they coped by…

"Double or nothing Mihoshi will blow up the lab!" said Ryoko making a bet.

"I say she'll blow up the entire house…" said Ayeka.

"No, no she'll send all of us to another dimension today…" said Kiyone.

"Oh come on, I don't think that's going to happen." said Tenchi entering the room.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab she was studying another dimension.

"Interesting so these fruits give you powers in exchange for not being able to swim… interesting as that world is mostly water…" said Washu.

"What're doing?" asked Mihoshi.

Washu jumped in surprised… of course, she didn't need to ask why she was there, she knew that lunch was soon.

"Just studying another dimension…" said Washu.

"Really…" said Mihoshi. She placed her hand on the panel that Washu was working on and it began to glow.

"Oh great…" said Washu.

"What's happening?" asked Mihoshi pulling her hand back.

"You apparently pressed a button that's sending us there… and the button to send everyone there…" said Washu.

"Oh really…" said Mihoshi.

Everything began to glow white, the glow went into the living room and kitchen. The next thing everyone knew they were in a swirling portal.

"So… what happened?" asked Ryoko.

"We're going to another dimension…" said Mihoshi.

"Pay up!" said Kiyone holding out her hand.

Both Ayeka and Ryoko reluctantly handed over their money.

"So where are headed?" asked Tenchi.

"Well I was studying another world, in this world 4 oceans exist and pirates are rampant… ocean pirates… like that movie with Jonny Depp…" said Washu clearing things up "Also in this world there are fruits that if eaten give you a power but at the cost at being able to swim, also the area around the equator is quite fascinating… each island has it own weather system and magnetic force…"

"Oh…" said Sasami.

"Also I should mention that when we land we may end up in the ocean…" said Washu.

In the world that Washu was studying Luffy watched the clouds.

"Hey Luffy lunch is ready!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy got there before you can say "One Piece"… well actually normally that would happen but something opening up above him and 7 people and a cabbit landed on top of him.

"Looks like we got lucky and landed on a ship…" said Washu.

"… and a person..." said Sasami.

Everyone quickly got of off Luffy, he got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry…" said Tenchi.

"Where did you come from?" asked Luffy who was very confused.

"From another world…" said Washu as she could tell Luffy was an idiot.

In the Galley, his crew noticed who all arrived before him knew something was off…

"Hey Luffy?" asked Nami.

"He's no here?" said Usopp.

"You're right… he's not…" said Chopper.

Luffy not the first one in the galley was like saying the sun didn't rise or Usopp was telling the truth… this meant…

"It's the end of world!" yelled Usopp.

Both Usopp and Chopper began to freak out, while everyone else sweatdroped.

"It could be due to the people appearing from mid air and landing on him…" said Robin.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Before I came I noticed that a group of people appeared from nowhere and landed on Master Captain." said Robin.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"They should by his spot, that where I saw him." said Robin.

Everyone left the Galley to find Washu telling Luffy what happened… very simply.

"That is so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"What going on?" asked Nami.

"They came from another world by accident…" said Luffy.

"It is indeed true..." said Washu, "You see I was in my lab studding this world from afar when Mihoshi here..." she pointed to the blonde ditz, "Got in my lab and accidentally sent everyone in our house here."

The Straw Hats other than Luffy who heard the story and Sanji who was fixated on the beauty of Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone.

"Is that really what happened?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"It's not that farfetched once you get to know Mihoshi… she's a klutz and a walking catastrophe waiting to happen… something like this happens whenever she's not invited in Washu's lab… I know for a fact… excuses me for a second…" said Kiyone who went to sulk in the corner.

"What's with her?" asked Zoro.

"It's a long story…" said Washu.

"Washu when are we going to go back home?" asked Sasami.

"Well it rather complicated… you see I was ill prepared to jump to another reality so… we're stuck here for about a month while I figure out what to do…" said Washu.

"A month?" asked Tenchi surprised.

"Why yes…" said Washu, "I also have some experiments I want to do while I'm here so a month is the best estimate." said Washu, "We should find a place to stay…"

"You could stay here!" said Luffy getting into the conversation.

"What?" asked Washu.

"I said you could stay here… in fact I want you to stay here…" said Luffy.

Nami sighed "Great… he wants them to join…" she said.

"Miss Washu, I think it would be rude to reject such a generous offer." said Ayeka.

"I agree so we're staying…" said Washu.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy.

And that is how that madness began…

Next Time: They introduce one another... Washu wants to experiment on Luffy, Chopper and Robin. Meanwhile Ryoko uses Sanji to do favors...


	2. No Need for Pirates

A/N: Here's another long awaited chapter as part of my overhaul... Once again, if you want to see something updated that's not on the list review the story you want or PM me... So please... Enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 2: No Need for Pirates

Sanji was preparing more food for their new guests… particularly Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone. His eyes were hearts and hearts surrounded him.

"He certainly is nice for making us food." Said Ayeka.

Ryoko seemed to laugh, "Poor naive princess…" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Ayeka.

"It was nothing…" said Ryoko.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves…" said Tenchi.

"Before they blow up the ship…" muttered Washu.

"Did you say something?" asked Ryoko.

"Of coarse not… I'll go first I'm Washu… the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" said Washu who began to laugh manically.

Everyone else stared at her, "But I want you all to call me "Little Washu."" Said Washu.

"My name is Robin…" said Robin changing the subject.

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone covered their ears, "Sorry Luffy's like that a lot…" said Nami, "I'm Nami by the way…"

"I am Ayeka it's a pleasure to meet you…" said Ayeka.

"Oh Ayeka my name is Sanji… is it such a pleasure to meet such a beauty such as your self…" said Sanji with a heart in place of his eye.

"The names Ryoko…" said Ryoko then turned to Sanji and said in a seductive way "Sanji can you get me some sake…"

"Right away!" said Sanji still in lover boy mode.

"That's not a nice thing to do…" said Sasami.

Ryoko just laughed…

"I am the great captain Usopp! And I'm the captain of this ship!" said Usopp.

"Liar…" said Washu and Kiyone.

Usopp slumped in the corner.

"The names Kiyone…" said Kiyone.

"And I'm her partner Mihoshi!" said Mihoshi.

"What do you mean partner?" asked Nami.

"We're members of the Galaxy police…" said Kiyone.

"That means you go into space?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Kiyone with a sweat drop.

"The name's Zoro in case anyone wanted to know…" said Zoro.

"Hi! I'm Chopper!" said Chopper.

"Cute!" said Sasami and Mihoshi with stars in their.

"Shut up! I'm not cute you assholes!" shouted Chopper… doing a little dance.

That only made the two giggle even more, they stopped Sasami said "I'm Sasami…"

"Meow!" said Ryo-oh-ki who sat on her head.

"Oh and this is Ryo-oh-ki." Said Sasami.

"And I'm Tenchi…" said Tenchi who was the last to introduce themselves.

"Good so we all know each other…" said Washu, "Say did any of you eat the Cursed fruit… is that what they are called?"

""You mean devil fruit?" asked Nami.

"So what's what it's called… well has any of eaten it?" asked Washu.

"I ate one!" yelled Luffy, "So did Robin and Chopper."

"Oh that's interesting." said Washu with a look on her face that was sort of scary.

"I don't think it was good idea to tell her." said Usopp.

"You have no idea." said Tenchi.

Sometime later in canon room, there were strange lights coming from the door. Followed by strange explosions and other things that were strange… it wouldn't take much to guess that Washu was in there. The pirates couldn't help but to stare at the sight.

"What is so doing in there?" asked Usopp.

"Creating a pocket lab so she could perform experiments and find a way back home…" answered Kiyone who was watching along with them, "By the way. I'd be careful if I were you… she might want to experiment on some of you."

""What!" yelled the pirates.

"I'm not quite sure what her plans would be but just don't ask Tenchi about it… the one time she did, Tenchi blushes bright red and tries to change the subject…" explained Kiyone.

"What did she do to him?" asked Usopp shaking.

"I don't know, bout I heard it involves Washu in a nurse's outfit according to Mihoshi." said Kiyone, "I have my theories… and none of them have to do with experimentation."

That's when the door opened and Washu left… the Straw Hats peered into to the room, once where the cannon room was, there was not a much larger lab.

"Wow! How did you that!" yelled Luffy.

"It's hard to explain to normal people." said Washu, "By the way, Robin, Chopper, Luffy can I talk to you for a few minutes in the lab."

Chopper screamed and ran away.

"You want to experiment on us don't you?" asked Luffy.

"Yes I do." said Washu, "But it's not like I'm going to experiment on you until you're just mass of bloody body tissue."

In another realm of realty a strange man in clown make-up sneezed then went back to his experiment… he forgot what it was, bit he was sure it was man when it first came in.

Back at Going Merry (because this isn't a Bleach story in anyway) Luffy stared at Washu who stared back.

"If need one, I'll be the experiment." said Robin.

"Are you sure!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't worry… no harm will come to her." said Washu who appeared to be serious, "I can tell you all care about her."

The two of them went into the lab…

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." said Tenchi, "I'm sure it's just to see her D.N.A."

"What's that… is that some sort of food?" asked Luffy.

Everyone stared at Tenchi…

"I don't think they're world is advanced enough to know what D.N.A. is." said Kiyone with a big sweat drop.

Zoro glared at both Kiyone and Tenchi then went to go take a nap, if they were trying something, they would pay…

Sometime later in the lab, Washu had gathered all of the genetic material she gather from Robin and was now poking and prodding an arm that she blossomed for Washu.

"This is all fastening." said Washu.

Robin just listened…

"I think I'm done for now." said Washu, "You think it's possible to send in Luffy."

"I am not sure." answered Robin.

Washu smirked, "Is there a way to tarp him?" asked Washu.

Tired not to laugh, "I might know of way."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sanji was preparing a snack while Ryoko gazed flirtatiously at Sanji. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki watch from the door way with a sweat drop.

"So she learned how to take advantage of him." said Nami.

Sasami nodded.

Nami couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"Is there anyway to stop her?" asked Nami.

"Not until my sister takes advantage of the situation." said Sasami.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nami.

"I'll explain later." sighed Sasami.

That's when the tow of them heard the door to the temporary lab opened. Both robin and Washu left, Robin looked fine. Luffy heard from his seat. And went to see what happened.

"You're not hurt, are you Robin?" asked Luffy.

"No, I'm fine /Master Captain… she didn't even try to hurt me." said Robin, "Unless you count the blood sample."

Luffy noticed the small band-aid on her arm and shrugged.

Washu was going to ask Luffy when there was a shout from the Crow's nest from Usopp who was taking watch.

"The Marines are coming!" he yelled.

"What really?" asked Luffy who smirked.

"Oh man." sighed Nami as she walked onto the deck with Sasami.

Luffy smirked… and yelled out "All right everyone we're going to fight them!"

And everyone on the ship sweat dropped… not sure how it would turn out… really…

Next Time: Smoker and Tashegi catches up to the Straw Hats... what they didn't count on was several alien woman and one part alien boy to alley themselves with the Straw Hats. How will the pirate react to the powers of the girls and Tenchi? Find out next time!


End file.
